Like only a woman can
by Yana ano baka
Summary: She changed my life, she cleaned me up, she found my heart..Like only a woman can…
1. Chapter 1

Like Only a Woman can

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Inuyasha k?

------------------=----------------------------------=---

Summary: She changed my life, she cleaned me up, she found my heart..Like only a woman can…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_I wasn't perfect  
I've done a lot of stupid things  
I'm still no angel_

I kill innocent people

_  
I wasn't looking for forgiveness_

Instead, power

_  
Wasn't laid out by my pride_

My damned pride,

_  
Shocked by her attention_

No one caught my eye like she did

_  
And someone signed me up for love  
I didn't want it_

It's making me feel I am weak

_  
And now I can't live without it_

And I got used to it, because of her

_  
_  
_She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart_

Once heartless now looking for love

_  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad_

I was alone

_  
She knows her man_

She knows me

_  
Like only a woman can_

She's kind of perfect

She's from future, we're not meant to be

_  
She's kind of everything I'm not  
Yeah, she's an angel_

And the last battle with naraku came rushing

_  
And it's amazing how she's patient_

_Even more at times I'm not  
She's my conscience_

She taught me how to love

And said I am hers, and now I tell her I am hers

_  
And who decided I'd be hers  
I wanna hate them  
Cos now I can't live without her_

She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can

But the last battle, it came rushing to our door

Just when Inuyasha, my half brother came to hell to knock for Kikyo but her companion never left her, so do I

She said she ain't using me to keep her heart bleeding, but to heal it

_  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can_

But still, she protected me

I am Sesshomaru, the great lord of East, She's Kagome..__

Like only a woman can  
And who decided I'd be hers  
I wanna hate them

She protected me from naraku and faced him,

She shot the arrow, that hit him

But I was almost late

He got her

_  
Cos now I can't live without her_

No I can't, and it's making me weak__

Oh, and she changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart

Once heartless, now seeking for love

_  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can_

Like only a woman can  
Like only a woman can

She was there beside me, her bloody figure with tears in her eyes

_  
Like only a woman can_

Now I look down at her, 500 years after, we're in her world

I look down at her, to stone I look

It's been 500 years since you died for me, just how you love me.

Thank you..

And, yes..I love you too…(the song is: Like only a woman can- Brian McFadden-- I don't own the song, this is a disclaimer)

-=-==-=-

Review!! This isn't a one-shot. I'll have her back.., I promised that to Sesshomaru

^^ please review if you like it or not..just review.k? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Her Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authoress' note: This is the very long update so, i guess it's time to let you read her come back ;] Love you all readers, please motivate me by reviewing :D

* * *

"Today is the day, isn't it?" Sesshomaru looked at the bleeding moon as he knew all the revolution in the world will come back.

The demons of the world will come back and she would rise up from her sleep.

Sesshomaru's fingertips touched her face. He got her from her sleep under the ground, nothing had changed, not even her face.

"Come back faster, I am getting annoyed already." He tapped the table and silently laughed at himself.

He has been successful in all times and he's not used to waiting. Not never.

I guess there's no helping it, he thought and walked to the other room where all the demon doctors were getting old getting a cure for her.

For Kagome.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Jakken asked as Sesshomaru's eyes looked at the red liquid they have been preparing.

"I have been ready..500 years ago. Do you think i would live this far if i don't desire something?" He asked and walked out again.

He was being impatient for the nth time, not even a demon could count.

...

Jakken and the doctors poured the red liquid in an aquarium and put her body in it.

There were trials but Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to say no.

He was excited to be with her that he would risk everything.

He looked closely, and he knew it was taking effect.

Her hands were moving like water, her hair were longer than when she died. Hair grows even when dead.

He knew that.

He longed to touch her hair, her face and her lips.

He continued to smile, damn excited was he.

Her chin tilted up like she was dancing, she was graceful in everything she is doing, conscious or not.

Her eyes opened and it seemed like the moon light lit his world. She looked at him and smiled

She remembers.

He walked closer and put his hands on the glass as she tried stretching all her might just to touch the glass with her hands.

She was moving like she was frozen and came back to life.

She was smiling and he was being strong to cry,

Everybody left, she had to stay in the aquarium for a day. It was for her own good.

Kagome smiled and smiled as he broke a curse and a tear escaped his eyes.

He was weak and he lets it. He had been waiting to feel the weakness in him

"Kagome, I've never been this willing to be weak."

He could hear her soft agreement as she smile

* * *

Yay! The story is finish,...well? i guess?

ok, if you want me to continue the story, just tell me via reviews or messages ;]

Motivate me with your review! :D


End file.
